Drunken Sugar Rush
by tuttifluties
Summary: It's just a quiet party between friends but two of them decide to cause some trouble. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if the storyline is similar to yours, it's entirely coincidental. Rating too high?


_A/N: I've been suffering from writers block but I owe this one to my friends who helped cure it today during lunch. We were randomly discussing about what a drunken sugar high would be like. My friend suggested that someone should write a fanfic about that. The Bakura hallucinating about climbing up the hill was from my good buddy Ben. He had a friend who got high off of weed and thought she was climbing a hill and that there was an old lady ahead of her._

Over the noise of the party, no one noticed when Joey and Tristan snuck over to the punchbowl with a suspicious looking bottle.

"Hurry up and do it before someone realizes what we're doing!" rushed Tristan as Joey dumped half the bottle of clear liquid into the frothy punch. Ok, it's actually mostly Kool-Aid.

Quicker than when they came, they snuck back to where their friends were.

"Hey guys! Where were you? You just disappeared a few minutes ago." said Tea.

Joey and Tristan hesitated and replied as calmly as possible, "Just to get some punch. Or Kool-Aid actually."

"Hey, is anyone else thirsty? 'Cause I can get us some punch." offered Yugi.

A murmur of agreement followed and off Yugi went.

He soon came back with enough glasses of juice on a tray for everyone and set them down on the coffee table. Everyone _except_ Joey and Tristan grabbed a glass and sipped at them. Well some of them sipped, some others decided to chug the whole thing down.

"Ugh. This juice tastes like vodka and Kool-Aid." Yami stated.

A whole bunch of uh huhs went through the group. Joey made a sudden noise that was something between a sneeze, a cough and inhaling and exhaling at the exact same time. Tristan's ears turned bright red and seemed to get redder.

"I know there's a lot of Kool-Aid in it but I didn't put any alcoholic beverages in there. I was hoping for everyone to kinda keep calm." said Tea.

Yami, Tea, Ryou and Yugi abandoned the drinks for safety reasons. But Bakura had already drunk the whole glass.

This is where it starts happening.

Bakura soon fell asleep on the couch while everyone else decided to indulge themselves in a relaxing card game. Yugi obviously was winning and Joey was doing his best trying not to lose miserably.

Suddenly, Bakura stood up and jumped up on the table and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Are you ready to rock?!"

Everyone just stared at him, mouthes agape.

Bakura stumbled off the table and fell on the floor, painfully mind you.

And so he swore at various volumes and pitches for about thirty seconds and stopped abruptly.

Joey and Tristan couldn't hold it in anymore. They burst out in hysterical laughter with no chance of stopping.

The others soon redirected their gazes upon these two former bullies.

"Guys? What did you do?" asked Yugi.

In between the laughing they managed to choke out: "Put-vodka in-Kool-Aid. Ba-Bakura- drank all-all of it!"

When they finished listening to the explanation, they went to see how Bakura was doing on the floor. But he wasn't on the floor no more. Instead he was skipping around the room like a little girl singing in a painfully annoying voice.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

He tripped several times and knocked over several things. Hopefully they weren't much value.

Yami's eye started to twitch. He turned to face Joey and Tristan and said, "You two are so dead! If I'm going to have to put up with a thief on drunken sugar high, your minds are going to be painfully crushed!"

He stood up and glared at the two pranksters still on the floor recovering from their laughing episode. He pointed a finger at them and spoke through clenched teeth.

"If you do not find a way to shut the thief up, you will not see light for quite some time!"

Tristan was the first to say something.

"Fine but you have to admit this is pretty hilarious, isn't it Joey?"

"You bet it is Tristan old buddy! Ok, now how do we shut the guy up until the alcohol and sugar wear off?"

"Why don't we just drop something heavy on his head? It usually works for me." suggested Ryou.

Everybody nodded and watched Bakura crawling on the floor groaning, "Can't-get up the hill. Move aside you crazy b#&*! You're so slow!"

"Ok, how about a pot? I'm sure that will knock him out for a while."

Everybody agreed and Yugi headed to the kitchen. Before he got there, Bakura stood up and swayed a little before pointing at Yugi.

"You, you're a hobbit aren't you? Well you know what? I hate hobbits! So you can just go to hell and die!"

Bakura raised his fist and poised to punch. Yugi's friends all stood up, ready to fight Bakura off.

Bakura took a deep breath, grabbed Yugi's hand and shook it violently and started to talk very fast, "Hello! Nice to meet you! I would tell you my name but you see I sorta forgot it because a green squirrel-monkey attacked me tomorrow."

With that, he skipped away leaving everyone else traumatized.

Yugi finally got the pot and all of them snuck up to Bakura who was apparently trying to slow motion walk while humming Chariots of Fire.

"Sorry Bakura!"

There was a loud _**clang**_ and Bakura was on the floor and out cold.

Tea sighed, "Finally we can have a bit of quiet and calm."

Joey glanced at the now unconscious Bakura and wondered out loud, "Say, he won't remember any of this tomorrow, would he?

No one could answer that one.


End file.
